


Flirty Little Imp

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Flirty Jane, Fluff, Innuendo, Teasing, poor anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: Anon asked: if fic requests are still open, maybe That cute act is all just a lie’ for Jane/Cleves? I am,,, starved for cleves contentorLina just wants one good breakfast, but Jane is determined to tease Anna. Poor Anna can't even get Lina to see how evil Jane is being this morning.
Relationships: Jane Seymour/Anna of Cleves, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Flirty Little Imp

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames: Kit – Howard, Cathy – Parr, Lina – Aragon, Jeanie – Jane (an affectionate nickname derived from her reincarnated name, Jean Simone)
> 
> I loved writing this. This was **way** more fun than it had any right being. I hope you like it!

Anna stretched as she finished her morning exercises. She always loved it, the feeling of her blood pumping, her heart pounding against her chest as she lifted twice her own weight, the slight ache from pushing herself just a little further than before. Working out was one of the greatest joys in her life and she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Since a workout needed to be followed up by a good meal to replenish the energy used, Anna made her way toward the kitchen. The scent of bacon indicated that someone was already up and cooking. Three guesses who that could be, considering Anne and Cathy tended to sleep in if they could. Peeking in, she spotted Jane humming as she made breakfast. For once, Lina wasn’t down alongside her. In fact, the kitchen was empty. Anna knew this wouldn’t last, so she decided to take advantage of it while she could.

“Mornin’, babe,” she called quietly, stepping in.

Jane paused in crisping the bacon and glanced over. “Morning, love,” she called with a smile. “How was your workout?”

“Amazin’ as always,” Anna shrugged, sauntering closer. She leaned against the counter and watched Jane continue sizzling the bacon and took a deep breath. _Damn_ , that smells good. Anna’s mouth started watering just thinking of what it would taste like.

“You’re drooling, Anna,” Jane teased, scooping the bacon onto a plate. “Careful or you’ll make a puddle.”

Anna rolled her eyes with a grin. “Yeah, right,” she said quietly. She reached around Jane’s waist and pulled her closer. “As if you’d let me.”

Jane blinked up at her, feigning innocence. It wasn’t often they had this kind of quiet to themselves. By the time Anna usually finished with her workout, the rest of the house would be awake and in the kitchen. For it to just be the two of them was a rare treat and they couldn’t waste it.

“Let?” Jane asked playfully, one hand reaching behind her to the plate of bacon. “You make me sound so controlling, love.”

Anna hummed and her eyes darkened just a little. “Come on, Jeanie,” she whispered, using the nickname she’d created out of Jane’s reincarnated self. Only she was allowed to call Jane this and it made her heart skip just saying it. “We both know that cute act is all just a lie.”

As if to prove her right, Jane lifted a strip of bacon and slid it between her teeth. Anna stared at her and Jane wiggled the bacon suggestively. With a laugh, Anna leaned forward and bit into the bacon. As she made to pull the bitten part into her mouth, Jane leaned up to catch her lips in a kiss. It tasted like bacon, but Anna didn’t care. Jane always knew just how to stoke the fire in her chest higher.

Before Anna could fully enjoy the kiss, though, Jane pulled back and turned toward the stove as if nothing had happened. Anna didn’t have time to question her about it because a moment later, Lina swept into the room in all her regal splendor. She cast a nod in their direction, but stopped when she spotted Anna’s hand still wrapped around Jane’s waist.

“Anna,” Lina sighed, though her lips tugged up in amusement. “Can’t you at least wait until breakfast is on the table before trying again to corrupt Jane?”

“Wha-?” Anna pouted as she looked to her girlfriend. Unseen by Lina, Jane shot Anna a smirk. It only served to make Anna’s knees go weak. Her girl was a player, but Anna _loved_ the game… “Yes, Lina. Couldn’t help myself.”

Settling at the table, Anna watched Jane go about making more bacon and some pancakes. Lina helped her with the mix, but Anna didn’t pay that any mind. She just liked watching Jane work. Cooking, painting, even when she was animatedly explaining something that involved the After School Center, Jane was a masterpiece. Anna always knew how to do prose in her head, but every time she tried to tell Jane about it, it came out a jumbled mess.

A plate was set in front of her and Anna started. She hadn’t even noticed Jane had been coming toward her, too focused on Jane herself to care which direction she was going in. A finger under her chin made Anna look up. “Careful, darling,” Jane whispered. “You’ll catch flies.”

Anna’s eyes flicked to where Lina was busy stirring some leaves for tea. With the Lady of the House sufficiently distracted, Anna leaned up. “What if I wanted to catch something else?”

A blush spread over Jane’s cheeks and she opened her mouth to no doubt give another sassy response. Anna didn’t give her the chance, hooking a finger in Jane’s collar and pulling her down into a fuller kiss than the one they’d shared before. Still tasted like bacon and Anna still didn’t care. Kissing Jane was it’s own drug, honestly.

An exaggeratedly aggravated sigh made them pull apart. Lina raised an eyebrow at them. “I know I said to wait until breakfast was on the table, but I meant until _all_ of break- You know what? If I see you trying to corrupt Jane one more time before I’ve finished my morning meal, you’re doing grocery shopping.”

“Bad call,” Jane murmured, returning to the stove to get the plate piled with pancakes. “Last time we sent Anna grocery shopping, she came back with nothing but meat, nuts, yogurt, and protein bars.”

In Anna’s defense, it was a challenge. Before she’d left, Jane had given her the list with the express information that if she didn’t follow it, she’d be punished. Anna took it as a challenge, so she got what _she_ needed. It was the first time she realized that if Jane made a promise, she _would_ follow through with it.

“Fine, then she can help me out in the garden,” Lina huffed, carrying the plates of bacon and—when did they make eggs?—eggs to the table. “No corruption, von Kleve. I mean it.”

Anna would have been even a _tiny_ bit offended if not for Jane sitting next to her. _Very close_ next to her. This could _not_ end well.

And _oh_ how right she was. As the three of them ate, and Kit shuffled in a little later, Anna felt a hand on her arm. Just sitting there. Reminding her of its warm and grip. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t think it was _hot as hell_ that Jane was genuinely trying to get her in trouble just because of a challenge and a little teasing.

Kit settled on Anna’s other side as usual and looked up at her best friend. “Anna, could you help me with some of my sociology homework? It’s being a bit of a pain.”

“Yeah, Schatzie, no problem.” Anna’s voice came out slightly raspy and Kit tilted her head.

“Are you okay?” she asked with a small hint of concern. “You don’t have to. If you’re coming down sick, I’d really rather you rest…”

Lina snorted and shot a warning glare at Anna. “She’s probably just thinking of all of the ways she can taint Jane’s poor soul. Hopefully _after_ breakfast has concluded, though.”

Anna whimpered as Kit gave a soft giggle. “How come Lina doesn’t get that defensive when Cathy and I make out?” she asked between bites of her eggs.

“Because it’s difficult to tell which of you would _actually_ taint the other.” Lina’s eyes rolled, but they could all see the grin on her lips.

“Mutual partnership,” Kit explained. “Cathy gives me-“

“Snuggles, cuddles, hugs, and affection,” Lina said quickly.

“-and I give her-.”

“Love, care, and all of the previous.”

Kit gave a soft laugh. “So, it’s mutual tainting.” She cast a look to the side and said, quieter, “And we might not be the only ones…”

Anna could have cheered. Kit was on her side! Yay! Well, she _could_ have cheered if not for Jane’s nails scratching lightly up and down her arm. Nothing scandalous or anything like that, Jane would never do that around Kit or Lina, but it was enough to make Anna _notice_ … and drive her a little wild.

Cathy loped into the kitchen as Jane and Lina started up idle conversation and Kit inhaled her plate. As soon as Cathy had her food and sat at the table, Kit climbed into her lap and snuggled against her. It didn’t impede Cathy from eating, it was just Kit being Kit and Cathy being Cathy.

As she ate, Cathy listened to Kit whisper to her. Anna wanted in on the secrets, if only to avoid thinking about the nails still scratching at her arm. Jane’s ability to multitask was _not_ working in Anna’s favor right now. Of course, with Cathy’s frequent glances to her, Anna wondered if she was hiding it well enough. Lina hadn’t said anything yet, so she should’ve been in the clear.

Unfortunately, it was Anne practically crawling to greet them that broke Anna. Jane’s fingers moved from Anna’s arm to her thigh. That was _cheating_. Anna cast a glance to Kit and Cathy before watching Anne nearly faceplant into her food. Lina turned her head toward Anne in amusement and Anna took her chance.

With quick reflexes, she leaned over and pecked Jane’s cheek. The movement dislodged Jane’s hand, which gave Anna a brief reprieve to gather her thoughts. Lina tilted her head up and her eyes found Jane’s bright red cheeks and flustered expression. Her eyes narrowed as they slid over to Anna. Anna meticulously avoided Lina’s gaze and focused on her food.

Lina went back to helping Anne wake up and Jane shot Anna a look. Anna gave her a sheepish smile in return and a smirk curled Jane’s lips. Oh no. Anna was going to die today. Either Jane would kill her or Lina would kill her, but Anna would be dead all over again…

This time, though, Anna was prepared. When Jane’s hand inched over to Anna’s thigh, Anna grabbed it to stop it from doing anything… a little too tightly. And she may or may not have banged her own knee against the table trying to get her leg out of Jane’s reach.

Jane let off a small gasp, and the rest of the table instantly took notice. Lina’s eyes zeroed in on Anna while Cathy, Kit, and Anne turned to Jane with barely concealed laughter. Anna gave Lina a sheepish grin.

“Um… ow?” she tried unconvincingly.

“What did you do?” Lina sighed.

“There is a _perfectly_ explainable reason for this,” Anna began.

“ _Hands._ ”

Anna made to remove her hand from Jane’s, but Jane’s hand held hers fast. Only Kit and Cathy could spot it from their position, but Jane shot Anna a smirk. Anna resigned herself to her fate and lifted her hand, one clenching Jane’s tightly. Lina’s eyes narrowed.

“What did I _say_ , von Kleve!”

“ _It wasn’t my **fault** , though!_”

“ _No excuses! Gardening duty, young lady!_ ”

“ _I’m technically older than you!_ ”

“ _That’s really the detail you decided to focus on?_ ”

Anna threw her hands up (of course Jane let go to let her) and grumbled, “Ya know what? Since I’m in trouble anyway, I’d like to at least be in trouble for _doing_ something.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Anna reached over to hook her finger in Jane’s collar again and she brought her demon of a girlfriend in for a passionate kiss. Cheers sounded from Anne, Kit, and Cathy while Lina rolled her eyes. Obviously, everything was all in fun. After all, they were dating, Anna had a right to be intimate with Jane. Lina just wanted _one breakfast…_ Oh well.

“You’re pulling weeds for me later,” was all she said when Anna pulled away.

Anna positively _beamed_ at her, happy that she had gotten something for all her hard work. “Aye, captain!”

Okay, Anna may have to reword. The one thing she would trade the thrill of a workout for would be the much more potent thrill of trying to prove her own innocence with an imp like Jane for a girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! I absolutely loved writing this, you have no idea. Flirty imp Jane is something I would never have seen myself writing, but in hindsight, is totally a thing I would write. I hope you liked it! This was a ton of fun.


End file.
